


Wolfworld

by Sybrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Boypussy, Dominance, M/M, Manhandling, Mpreg, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: Westworld- the best vacation an Alpha in rut can buy. (Pwp)





	Wolfworld

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a pwp. Read tags. Notes at end.

Derek took a deep breath as he stepped down off the train, lungs filling with the heady mix of smoke, shit and the dry desert air. The chuff of the steam engine behind him filled his head will a wall of noise, but even over that he could just make out the sounds of life all around him; the horses munching on dried hay in the stables, the cheer of a man winning his hand of cards at a bar down the street and, nearer to his left, the wet slap of skin on skin behind the walls of the whore house.

Destination in mind Derek made his way down the dusty road, worn leather boots crunching lightly on the dry earth. Even though it wasn’t his first time in Westworld he still couldn’t quash the sense of amazement at the perfection of the world around him. Everything just seemed right. He passed man in the street, shoulders almost brushing in the hustle of new arrivals. Derek could smell the scent of cheap whisky on his breath, hear the slight rattle of his lungs from some underlying illness and taste the slight saltiness of the man's sweat on his tongue as he drew a quick breath….but despite years of trying he couldn’t tell if this man was a Host. Some of the characters he’d deduced must be as he’d seen them around before, fucked quite a few of them too, but some he wasn’t sure about and that was the beauty of this place. That was the reason he spent so much to return year after year for his rut; the uncomplicated released of a Host Omega hanging off his knot to state his need without the worry of what came next. 

He’d tried other places, cheaper places than Westworld, however the Hosts there….as an Alpha he could just tell. It felt wrong, like using a blowup doll rather than a living breathing being. 

Tipping his hat at the madam sat spread-legged outside the door of the brothel, the fan in her hands moving quickly to try and cool down in the heat of the day, he stepped into the shaded interior. 

After the glaring heat of the midday sun, the inside of the brothel felt like he’d stepped into a cave; a stuffy, smoky cave that smelt of old booze, sweat and cum. Pulling off his hat Derek ran his fingers through his damp hair as he took in the room. 

Ignoring the tackiness of the floor under his boots Derek made his way towards the bar, brushing off the lingering touches of the whores trying to sell their wares.

Catching the barman’s eye Derek wasted no time in ordering a whiskey, the plonky tune of the piano in the corner serenading the flow of amber liquid into the glass placed in front of him. 

Derek paused for a moment, the glass almost to his lips as a scent out of place caught his attention, something he hadn’t smelt since arriving in Westworld; the sweet smell of ‘clean’. Glancing to his right Derek watched as one of the Host whores lent back against the bar. The model was an Omega design, that much he could tell, and one straight off the line if his scent was anything to go by. He smelt….untouched. Anyone who had spent any time in Westworld couldn't help but become saturated in the stink of the town they inhabited and this model just smelt fresh. 

Derek put his glass back on the counter, swiveling on his seat to stare deliberately at the boy next to him. 

The Omega caught the action, eyes darting to look over at the Alpha. Derek could feel a tightening in his groin as he took in the fine specimen before him. The Omega had pale skin and large innocent eyes. Derek watched as he swallowed heavily, the Alpha’s gaze following the elegant line of the Host’s pale throat. As with some of the Omega whores in the bar, this model sported feminine attire, though of a more modest cut than the others - likely costumed to add to the overall appearance of youth and inexperience.

Mind made up Derek downed the last of his shitty whiskey before lurching to his feet. The Host started at the movement, his eyes widening as Derek took him by the wrist and pulled him none to gently towards the stairs. 

“Wait! What-” 

The Host stumbled as they crossed the room and Derek wasted no time in quickly gathering him up, slinging him over his shoulder as he headed to the stairs. The Host squeaked at the action, his hands digging into the back of Derek’s shirt for support. Derek tightened his grip on the Omega’s legs, pupils dilating as a shift in boy’s skirts released a singular scent - the boy was wet - a siren's call to any Alpha, let alone one in his rut. Derek could feel his cock hardening, the smell of the fertile cunt triggering that primal need to mate, to claim, to breed.

Derek wasted no time in kicking down the door to the first room he came across, a whimper and press of hands against his back a response to the sudden movement.

Ignoring the shout of indignation from the room’s occupants Derek threw the Omega down on the bed next to the rutting couple. With one hand he flipped the Omega effortlessly onto his front, his other hand quickly freeing himself from the ever shrinking confines of his trousers. The Omega squeaked as he flipped the young man’s skirt up over his head, exposing shapely legs clad in stockings; the Omega’s creamy white arse perfectly highlighted by the dark blue material of his dress.

Derek pushed the Omega’s thighs apart, his rough hand running up into the wet folds he could smell earlier. The Omega shuddered as Derek leaned in close, his hand guiding his way as he aligned himself and pushed forwards, into the Omega’s wet and welcoming heat. The Omega shouted as he quickly bottomed out, hands flying up to grip the boy’s waist through the silky material. The Omega started to make noises, they could have been words but Derek was too far gone to tell as he started pounding relentlessly into the boy’s tight, warm cunt. 

The Omega shifted slightly causing the Alpha to tighten his grip on the slender waist, only softening his grip when he realised the boy was pushing himself onto his knees, his face still pressed against the filthy bedding. With each thrust the boy let out a small noise, his fingers clenching in the rough material of the sheets. The wet slap of his hips hitting the Omega’s skin sounded like music to his ears, the sound of the original rooms occupants fucking next to them in the bed a distant accompaniment.

The Omega let out a startled noise, his cries growing in pitch as Derek felt himself swelling inside him. Each drive into the pale Omega under him became slightly harder until he could move no more, instead bottoming out deep into body under him. Pushing his hand up against the Omega’s groin he could feel the small tremors wracking the muscles under his hand as his knot latched in place; the muscles in his own groin flexing and releasing as he came deep inside the Omega’s fertile body. With each pulse he felt the Omega quiver beneath him, his body releasing waves of pleasure as a reward for successful mating. 

Derek collapsed forwards, his body covering the Omega under him as he continued to thrust as much as his knot would allow with each fresh spurt of cum. Under the extra weight the Omega fell forwards, his body pressed tight into the mattress. 

Senses clearing slightly, Derek looked over at the pair next to him as they continued to fuck. The Alpha next to him fucked up into the whore sat astride his lap, her tits bouncing frantically as he ploughed into her. With each bounce of the mattress Derek became aware of the Host beneath him letting out small keens as the moving drove his knot against some pleasurable place inside him.

Reaching up Derek pulled the skirt from over the Hosts’ head, smirking to himself at the Omega’s utterly fucked out countenance. Derek pushed his face against the Host’s neck, tasting the salty skin beneath his tongue as the boy tilted his head for better access. He wanted to make sure whoever came next would taste him on this boy’s skin, an ownership that Derek was the first.

After a few minutes Derek could feel the knot receding and he slowly shifted backwards, a hand pushing down on the Omega’s lower back to keep him in place as he withdrew. Gathering up the excess cum as it started to leak out of the Omega, Derek rubbed it into the pale globes of the boy’s ass, the Host evidently too ‘exhausted’ to offer up any complaint. He did groan however, when Derek pushed back in without warning.

He was an Alpha in rut. It would take more than one knot to stake his thirst. The Omega shifted to his knees again, pushing up on his hands this time so he could actively push back against each thrust. Derek couldn’t drag his eyes away from the point of connection, the frantic action of his thrusts churning the cum still inside the Omega so it frothed out of the boy’s cunt each time he pulled back, dripping down pale thighs to stain the material of the skirt beneath. 

A movement to his side caught his attention; the other Alpha. Derek met his eyes, teeth bared as he continued to thrust into the mewling Host. The other Alpha froze, nostrils flaring as he considered the challenge. The Alpha was older, at least late 50s however physically was obviously of no match, a fact he acknowledged by baring his throat in deference. His eyes drifted down to the Host on the bed next to him, his cock red and wet from the other whore, yet still straining against his paunch. Derek shifted his angle causing the Host to keen loudly, drowning out the lurid squelches of the Omega slick on his cock; a slight nod of his head all the other Alpha needed. Derek pulled tightly on the Omega’s hips causing him to slide slightly backwards towards the edge of the bed, his knees balancing on the end of the mattress. The other Alpha used the distraction to slide between the Omega and headboard, grabbing the Host by the hair. Using the distraction, he took his cock in hand and pushed it into the young man’s gasping mouth. 

Ignoring the wet gasps Derek watched as the other whore lay on her back and wiggled underneath his Omega, her tongue lapping greedily at the bubbles of cum sliding down the young man’s shaking thighs. The Omega Host tensed all over, his mouth and cunt tightening around the Alpha’s cocks as the other whore started suckling on his cocklet. Realising he didn’t have long Derek quickly sped up his thrusts, the force knocking the Omega forwards onto the other Alpha’s cock. He could feel himself swelling again as the other Alpha let out a heavy grunt, his hands gripping the Omega’s head tightly as the emptied himself down the Host’s throat. 

This, Derek thought as fucked his cum into the shaking body, This is worth every fucking penny.

\---------------------------

It had been five months. Five long months since he’d had to leave Westworld and return to his “real life”. Five long months with only another seven to go. He couldn’t tell his friends. They wouldn’t understand, how could they? How could he tell them that picking up Omega’s in bars felt empty. That at night the memory of the three days he spent fucking a glorified sextoy felt more real than the sleeping body of the one night stand next to him? That when he took himself in hand he could still taste the sweat of that Host Omega on his tongue, as synthetic as it must have been. 

Taking another sip of the whiskey in his hand Derek slouched back into his chair, eyes sliding drunkenly over to his apartment door as he heard the footsteps echoing along the corridor stop outside his door. He was staggering to his feet before the doorbell rang, fingers turning the latch as the first notes rang out. Yanking open the door he froze, mind stuttering over the anomaly before him….. 

It was the Host. The Host from Westworld. Here. At his door. Pregnant.

“Yes pregnant you jackass!”

Derek gripped the door handle tighter, his alcohol fueled brain struggling to take in the raging Host on his doorstop…...or…..not Host? Wait….

“What?” Some of what the Omega had been saying started to filter through the fog. “I’m not a Host. You thought I was a Host?”

The Omega looked at him incredulously, “Obviously! I mean look at you! There you were looking like a freakin model and you were willing to fuck me so why wouldn’t I think that?” 

The Omega placed a hand on his distended stomach - ‘Pregnant’ Derek’s brain helpfully supplied - rubbing soothing circles.

“Christ, all I wanted to to be knotted without getting pregnant and then you had to come along with your huge fucking cock and blast that plan right out of the water. If I’d wanted to get knocked up I could have just gone to a fucking Alpha bar...What?”

Derek didn’t know when he’d started growling but the thought of this Omega...his Omega… fucking someone else without his permission filled him with rage. Grabbing the Omega by this wrist he pulled him into the apartment, the Omega’s shoes squeaking along the wooden floor.

“Mine!”

“HEY! Wha...yes it yours! I didn’t spend the last 4 months trying to track down woooah!” Derek was more careful this time picking up the Omega in his arms. The real, breathing, not a Host, carrying his pup Omega… 

The young man squeaked, tucking his face into Derek's neck as he slung his arms around the Alpha for extra support. Wasting no time Derek kicked the door closed before quickly heading across the apartment to his bedroom. Putting the young man gently down on his bed he stepped back, fingers grabbing at his clothing as he stripped.

“Hey! Wait a minute!”

Derek paused, nostrils flaring as the scent of Omega slick filled the room. The young man was lying on his back, propped up on his elbows as he stared up at the Alpha. 

“Are you saying no?” Derek asked.

“Are you kidding? Of course not, I just…” The Omega pushed himself up until he was sitting, eyes quickly darting around the room before landing back on the Alpha. 

Derek slowly pushed his pants down, his cock thickening against his leg as he watched the young man before him, “What’s your name?”

“Err...Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. And I know your name obviously and err…” Derek smirked as as the scent of fresh slick filled the room as the Omega, Stiles, licked his lips, his eyes widening as Derek felt his cock hardening.

“Well Stiles. You are carrying my pup. That makes you my Omega. Mine to do with as I choose. And right now I choose to fuck you till you squeal again. Any issues?”

Stiles shook his head in denial, the crotch of his jeans growing darker as the Alpha spoke. 

“Nope, no issue here…..Derek”.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is mistaken for a host and is royally fucked & spit-roasted. Though he is manhandled by Derek he's very much on board.
> 
> Another attempt to get back in to writing. First time writing Sterek.


End file.
